User talk:Jarad/archive 1
minor edit is gud. Antiarchangel NO U 22:41, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ur lucky ur first build and its great. Ace(LVPoW) 21:27, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :lol ty, i had been working on this build for over a 6 months now and have used it in just about every single PvE instance possible and had nothing but compliments on it. i figured i would post it on the site since it had worked so well even though it isnt the exact same build i run. i figured it would have a better shot as N/any. i first tried it out in Lab Space quest and was able to single handedly take out golems, and then in the HM ooze pit dungeon was able to kill all the spawns from the prismatic oozes while my party was still rezzing everyone else up =)Jarad the Devarkin 21:33, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Nothing personal The problems with the build you linked me to are pointed out in my vote. You have Putrid Bile. Putrid Bile is good. Actually it's just about the only good Death Magic PvE hex (can make a case for Malign Intervention.) Rising Bile is too long recharge. Even if you put it on an "off-target" 120 damage/ItAAoE every 20 seconds is awful. Also if you automatically assume the foe will live 20 seconds while in casting range that's more or less admitting you fail at killing stuff. Icy Veins is terrible. It simply does no damage to foes posing any threat. The post-mortem nuke is also very weak. Putrid's post-mortem is way better. Given your build you _would_ be better off using Discord as an elite. You could also use Assassin's Promise. Also generally speaking you shouldn't have to point users to a discussion page to make them understand how a build works. However, it's a very straight-forward build and yup, I do understand exactly how it works. Kindly, Moloch 05:53, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Another thing is that Rising Bile could _possibly_ turn into a good option if you use Assassin's Promise as elite. That way you could off-target RB, chain on target = kill, recharge RB, off-target RB again, etc. If you could, in this manner, hex maybe 5, 6 targets with it in 20 seconds it could be a potent nuke. Moloch 06:17, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Hexing 5 or 6 targets with RBile means a mob of at least 12 monsters. I use IV/PB/RB on my Necro, with AEcho on RB. 2 off-target RBs, IV/PB one, kill it (hey, you've got a team, the on-death damage from IV is great. Too bad it deals 30 damage per cast) and the rest just dies with it. --'› Srs Beans ' 06:21, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Quite seriously the post-mortem on IV is too weak against challenging content. Does it look funny with a decent amount of numbers, sure, does it really help a lot, no. Anyway I'm gonna make a userspace build for a _possible_ option for a death nuke/hex centered on AP. Moloch 06:23, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It works just fine. It's not like suddenly everything has a bazillion armor in high end content. They'll still not exceed 100 AL (bar Destroyers, they have like 130 or so. But they're so weak that everything except SF (lolburning immunity) can kill em) meaning the damage still helps a lot, since it's a good amount. --'› Srs Beans ' 06:26, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I guess it depends on what you consider high end content. Try Dunes of Despair HM (hardly very challenging) with IV. Also IV isn't even "in the area"! Even in, say, Hells Precipice where people are supposed to be weak to cold damage... the damage output of IV is abysmal. Anyway User:Moloch/Build:N/A_Endless_Bile_PvE_Spiker just for some discussion. Moloch 06:33, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lulz. I remember when I ran around in Hell's Precipice, nuking everything to little bits beyond belief with IV/PB/RB. Everything dropped like fuck. And btw, Fetid Ground is single target, making IV again a better skill. --'› Srs Beans ' 06:40, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::apparently you just dont get it, i have fought to keep the build page for icy bile relevant on how to play it but i have had at least three ppl come back and rewrite it saying it is too long or doesn't fit the wiki format. much of the discussion on how the skills are relevant are on the discussion page, but if i have to i will explain it again here. prof=Necromancer/any deathmagic=12+1+1 soulreaping=12+1BileBileVeinsnecrosisof Lost SoulsMove Like a DwarfHimSignet/build this is what was originally up but ppl felt it needed an optional so they dropped necrosis, which is where the repetitive damage comes from. i tried discord in the build and in areas with lots of condition or hex removal it failed at allowing consistent damage, plus to get a substantial damage increase over necrosis u have to use superior runes which lowers your health. as for using the build it depends on where u are at. in most NM mission u dont have to let RB sit on a target for its full duration to severely damage a group. if u know what u are doing more often then not u will have clumps of adjacent targets where IV/PB will also cause significant damage. necrosis provides plenty of damage to drop a foes health below the 50% mark which is where using Finish Him will often result in the creatures death and the death and/or near death of his allies due to all three hexes going off. putrid explosion does not work in places without exploitable corpses. "You Move like a Dwarf" works as a snare, interrupt, and damage. it also applies a condition to use Necrosis. it works very well as an interrupt because if u need to rez a team mate or cast your hexes on a target u can still fire it off since it is a shout. Snaring has proved very helpful in many situations where either u have to kill something before it reaches its destination or just to slow down a melee enemy that made it to the backline and wont let your squishies breath. signet of lost souls is for energy management and i use it to test a targets health if they have used defy pain or endure pain because it throws off where 50% shows up on their health bar. In HM your approach to enemies should be different. u dont want to immediately take out the target hexed with RB because it needs to charge up a bit to get more damage in. once u have hexed a target with the three hexes u move to another target hit(preferably the healer) them with YmlaD and spam necrosis for a little bit, once u see RB has almost recharged u switch back to your original target and finish them off with necrosis. in HM and elite missions Finish him functions both as a kill switch on a target and a way to soften up a boss once your group has dropped its health down, the cracked armor and deep wound speed up damage output and decreases healing. these are the general rundown's for HM and NM but this strategy should change when u dont correctly pull a group or u need to get away due to near party wipe. the build is not intended to make everything blow up the moment u finish casting your hexes even though in NM there are areas where u can do it and get the maximum effect needed to take out a group. i like the idea of using AEcho in the build and will add it to the variants.Jarad the Devarkin 12:26, 6 August 2008 (EDT)